1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of an endoscope that is connected to a light source device generating illumination light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnosis, which uses an endoscope system including an endoscope, a light source device, and a processor device, is generally made in a medical field. The endoscope includes an insertion part that is inserted into a subject, and images an observation object (a mucous membrane or the like present in the subject) that is irradiated with illumination light generated by the light source device. The processor device generates the image of the observation object by using image signals that are obtained from the imaging of the observation object, and displays the image of the observation object in a monitor.
The endoscope is connected to the light source device and the processor device by a cable that is called a universal cable. The universal cable extends from an operation part (a grip section) of the endoscope, and a connector, which is to be connected to the light source device and the processor device, is provided at an end portion of the universal cable. In a system in which a light source device and a processor device are separately formed as in endoscope systems disclosed in JP2008-043450A and JP2012-125401A, a connector includes a connector (hereinafter, referred to as an optical connector) from which a light guide (a light guide part) for guiding illumination light generated by the light source device protrudes and which allows insertion of the light guide into the light source device to optically connect the light guide to the light source device, and a connector (hereinafter, referred to as an electrical connector) that is electrically connected to the processor device by an electrical contact for sending and receiving control signals, image signals obtained from imaging performed by the endoscope, and the like. For example, the electrical connector is provided so as to branch from the optical connector. Further, a connector in which an optical connector and an electrical connector are integrated with each other is used in a system in which a light source device and a processor device are integrated with each other as in JP2013-208187A, JP2013-158425A, and JP2007-097691A.
Furthermore, there is a case in which the connector is provided with a wireless sending portion for wirelessly sending image signals and a power receiving portion for receiving power to be supplied in a non-contact manner (JP2013-208187A).